Benutzer:Eddelfisch
Wichtige Informationen Kontaktdetails: Falls man mich, ob nun wegen einer Zeichnung, Hilfe bei einer CP oder sonstigem, mal ansprechen will, so kann man dies gerne tun. Erreichbar bin ich hier auf meiner Nachrichtenseite, hin und wieder im Chat oder Notfalls auf Skype unter "eddelfisch1". Bei Letzterem bitte einen Betreff angeben, unbekannte Kontaktanfragen werden gnadenlos gelöscht. ;) Korrekturlesen: Ich biete mich als Korrekturleser an, falls Hilfe bei Handlung, Rechtschreibung etc benötigt wird. Bin zwar bestimmt auch nicht perfekt, aber ich denke mal, meine Fähigkeiten sollten ausreichen. Vertonungen: Wenn jemand eine meiner Pastas vertonen möchte, wäre es freundlich, mich vorher zu fragen. Ich habe im Allgemeinen nichts dagegen, allerdings sollten Übersetzungen natürlich nicht vertont werden. Momentan stehen die Pastas "Es regnet..." und "Gefühle" ebenfalls nicht zur Verfügung, da diese bald neu aufgelegt werden sollen. Natürlich dürfen sie, rein rechtlich, trotzdem genutz werden, aber... Seid nett und macht es nicht, ok? ;) Aufträge/Verwendung meiner Bilder: Bei vorhandenen Zeichnungen gilt das Gleiche wie oben, bitte erst nachfragen. Falls ihr etwas Spezielles braucht und kein passendes Bild findet, kann ich auf Anfrage auch gerne eines anfertigen. Über mich Da hat sich also tatsächlich jemand auf mein Profil verirrt und will jetzt was über mein Privatleben wissen... Zuerst ist wohl erwähnenswert, dass ich hier ziemlich oft für männlich gehalten werde. Und jetzt noch einmal offiziel, ich bin weiblich, bitte merken. ;) Dann kommen wir mal auf's Thema zurück. Was gibt es über mich zu erzählen? Man wird wohl sehr Verschiedenes zu hören bekommen, so kennt mich meine Familie als etwas zu freche Teenagerin, während ich mich in der Schule tadellos zu benehmen versuche. Ihr könnt euch natürlich selbst eine Meinung bilden. Zu meinen Hobbys würde ich natürlich das Lesen und Schreiben zählen. Nicht nur CP's, auch Bücher und vor allem Mangas erfreuen sich bei mir großer Beliebtheit. Ich lege mich nicht auf ein spezielles Genre fest, bevorzuge aber Fantasy, (Psycho-) Horror, Mystery, Komödien, Tragödien und Romanzen. Anime sehe ich demnach auch sehr gerne. Außerdem "zocke" ich manchmal ein wenig, meist "Project Diva/Mirai", "Subnautica" oder "Don't Starve" und momentan ganz neu "Ori and the Blind Forest". Zuletzt ist das Zeichnen eine Leidenschaft, die ich schon lange hege. Ich weiß garnicht mehr, wann ich zu kritzeln begonnen habe. Andere Dinge, die ich mag, sind die Farbe Blau (eigentlich alle außer grellem Pink), Pizza, Rot- und Grünkohl, Kartoffeln, stilles Wasser und Chips. Besonders zu erwähnen wären auch meine geliebten Haustiere, im Allgemeinen ziehe ich Tiere den Menschen vor. Atheist bin ich obendrein auch noch. Und das war's auch schon. Ich bin nun schon seit einiger Zeit, mehr oder weniger aktiv, im Wiki und muss sagen, dass ich die Community sehr schätze. Natürlich, es gibt immer mal wieder den einen oder anderen Troll, aber vernünftige Leute überwiegen letztendlich doch. Meine Pastas Hier sind die Geschichten verlinkt, die ich geschrieben und hochgeladen habe. Chronologische Reihenfolge, demnach die Ältesten zuerst und ganz am Schluss die Aktuellen. Eine Ausnahme wären alte CP's, die ich noch einmal umgeschrieben habe. Der Einfachhalt halber werde ich diese einfach stehen lassen, wo sie sind, statt sie nach unten zu schieben. - Nur eine Kleinigkeit (Neue Version) - Es regnet... - Gefühle: Beobachtungen eines Monsters - Der Traum vom Fliegen - Eine Geschichte über die Spezies "Mensch" - Vorstellungsgespräch - Ich werde dich niemals allein lassen - Schritte in der Dunkelheit - Ihr Kleiderschrank - S oder M? - Ihre Stimmen - Schneefall - Spinnenangst - Durst - Franziskas Mann - Unser Ende - Stille Puppe - Taxidermie - Vom Ende bis zum Anfang - Eine Mitteilung an alle Menschen - Elterliche Weisheiten Annas Geschichte: - Per Anhalter - Die Geschichte einer Reisenden Übersetzungen Wie der Titel vermuten läßt, habe ich hier nur ins Deutsche übersetzt. Songtexte: - Dark Woods Circus Normale Cp's: - Der Halter des Faktes Meine Bilder Ein paar Beispiele meiner Zeichnungen. Man sollte vielleicht erwähnen, dass sie alle relativ veraltet sind, inzwischen kann ich etwas besser kritzeln. - Auftrag von Buddy - Auftrag von Zettel - Ein paar Kritzelleien aus der Schule - Katze - Hund - Häschen - Häschen 2 - Häschen 3 - Drache In Abeit Pastas, an denen ich momentan schreibe, mit dem aktuellen Stand. Es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ich angefangene Projekte nicht beende, aber eben nicht undenkbar. Der Termin (wenn angegeben) ist nur eine Schätzung und kann sich natürlich durch ungeplante Ereignisse im RL verschieben. - Eine kleine Sammlung von Pastas, die grob zusammenhängen, aber keine gemeinsame Handlung haben: Prolog ist fertig, erster "Teil" wird geschrieben, mindestens zwei Weitere sind geplant. - Fremde Welt (Arbeitstitel): Ende und Verfeinerungen fehlen, wird aber bald fertig sein, bis jetzt leider eher SF/Fantasy als CP. - Amnesie (Arbeitstitel): Ca. zu 30% fertig, dauert noch etwas, werde mich aber bald wieder ransetzen. - Das Genie (Arbeitstitel): Wird ziemlich lang werden und eventuell in Kapitel unterteilt. Natürlich erst, wenn alles fertig geschrieben ist. (erstmal pausiert) - Eventuelle Fertigstellung von Pastas, die ich irgendwann mal angefangen und gerade erst wiederendeckt habe. - Verbesserung meiner älteren Pastas, eine ist fertig, jetzt gehts an Nummer 2.^^ Grunderneuerung trifft es vielleicht besser... In Planung Pastas, für die schon eine grobe Idee besteht, die allerdings noch nicht in der Mache sind. Spontaner Wegfall eines Vorhabens ist möglich. - Eine Geschichte zu einem meiner liebsten Kinderbücher (einfach überraschen lassen... ;)). - Vielleicht ein Gedicht... oder nicht, wer weiß. - Immer mal wieder eine spontane Pasta.